The present invention relates to a polished rod protection device for such rods as are used in hydrocarbon producing wells, and particularly to such a device that protects the integrity of seals in a stuffing box used in conjunction with said polished rod.
In the oil well pumping art, reciprocable polished rods are used to actuate a pump at the bottom of the well by connecting same to external means of reciprocation. The polished rod extends through a stuffing box which includes packings engaging the reciprocating rod to prevent the fluid product of the well from escaping past the polished rod.
However, it is very difficult to provide a reliable seal between the polished rod and the stuffing box, and one reason for this is the accumulation of materials on the rod which are abrasive to the stuffing box packings, such as material originating from atmospheric dust. Moreover, the fluid does not always move slowly through the stuffing box. Sometimes, due to high pressure, the stuffing box packings explode and the fluid blasts into the atmosphere causing severe problems, as environmental pollution, loss of fluid, damage to surrounding areas and possibly even injuries.
In order to avoid these problems frequent replacement of the packings have been proposed. However, this results in a considerable cost increase in equipment and maintenance.
One of the best ways to solve this problem is by protecting a segment of the polished rod which is adjacent to the stuffing box in order to control fluid leakage from the stuffing box and feed it outward. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,103 describes a device which is placed above the stuffing box, extensible to a portion of the rod and which avoids dust deposit or other abrasive materials tending to adhere to the rod and which would be carried to the packings within the stuffing box. However, this is a fairly complex device which is not entirely satisfactory.
Efforts have also been made to lead the fluid into adjacent or remote containers in order to solve the leakage problem. However, this requires the installation of conduit pipes for transporting the escaped fluid and requires a more sophisticated infrastructure.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a simple, convenient and inexpensive polished rod protection and sealing device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device as aforesaid which protects the integrity of seals in a stuffing box used in conjunction with a polished rod.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.